Seven Minutes in Heaven
by majorleeobvious
Summary: Runs parallel to my AoKaga fic "spin the bottle". Basically, what happened in the closet while everyone else was playing the game. MidoTaka. Oneshot. (rated hard T for some vigorous making out)


"Who wants to go first?"

"Shin–chan does!"

Midorima turned his attention back to the circle when he heard the annoying nickname, only to find Seirin's coach handing him an empty sake bottle.

"What? I never agreed to this arrangement" he said, trying to put his thoughts in order. The various cocktails Takao had made him drink had all started kicking in, making it hard for the taller boy to follow what was happening.

"Oh, just spin it Shin-chan!"

Midorima adjusted his glasses. He was vaguely familiar with how spin the bottle worked, but he had never actually played before. Cancers had ranked second that day, and Oha Asa had predicted that an Aquarius would come bearing a favorable opportunity (was Aida an Aquarius?). His lucky item for the day—a bottle opener—had long since been commandeered by the group of people hanging around the beer coolers, but he figured the effect must still be in play. The green haired boy placed the bottle in the center of the circle and gave it a hesitant spin. With the alcohol muddying his brain, his pinpoint accuracy was all but gone, so he genuinely had no idea when or where the bottle would stop. Midorima turned next to him and saw Takao watching its path with a kind of rapt attention he had only seemed to have when they were playing basketball.

When the bottle finally stopped, Midorima looked up in the direction it pointed. Sharp, gray eyes stared back at him, widened in surprise. The taller boy glanced down at the bottle before looking back up. It was pointing at Takao.

Before he could react, a pair of soft lips crashed against his and next thing he knew, he was flat on his back with Takao straddling his waist. The raven haired boy was kissing him like he wanted to eat him, but Midorima found that he was returning the kiss just as fiercely. The taller boy vaguely heard the whistles and catcalls of the other players, but he honestly could've cared less. There was something so painfully right about being so close to Takao that whatever cognitive abilities he had managed to maintain in his inebriated state had completely disappeared.

Without breaking the kiss, Midorima found himself being pulled up by the shirt collar and maneuvered in another direction. Takao's mouth moved down to his neck and the green haired boy opened his eyes slightly. It was narrower here, were they in the hallway? A particularly enthusiastic nibble from the raven haired boy elicited a strangled gasp from Midorima, and the taller boy could almost swear he felt him smile against his neck. In his daze, the green haired boy's back thudded against something hard before tumbling into a small, dark space. A sharp click signaled a door closing and Midorima tried to catch his breath. It was nearly pitch black, with only a tiny sliver of light from under the door to brighten their current location.

"Ta-Takao?"

"Shh." A finger pressed against his lips, quieting him. Heated breath feathered against his ear. "Seven minutes in heaven."

The taller boy felt soft lips nibbling his neck again. "W-what?"

Nimble fingers unbuttoned the top of his starched dress shirt. "You have seven minutes to whatever you want to me."

Midorima's mouth ran dry. "Seven?"

Takao reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. The light from the screen lit up the shorter boy's face, revealing shiny, kiss swollen lips and gray eyes darkened with lust. Takao turned the screen towards Midorima, showing a timer set for seven minutes. He pressed start and put the phone away.

"I'm all yours, Shin-chan."

Midorima felt his breath catch. He was in a small, dark closet with Takao. An impossibly sexy Takao that had essentially just given him permission to ravage him any way he liked. The taller boy had quite a few ideas of what he wanted to do to him, but seven minutes was nowhere near enough time. Of course, this presented a whole other problem. For just how long had he been holding such desires towards Takao?

In one fluid motion, Midorima slipped off his glasses and cupped Takao's cheek, pulling him in for another heated kiss. Takao's surprised gasp immediately melted into a moan. Midorima could faintly taste alcohol on the raven haired boy's tongue—or maybe it was his own—along with the sharp tang of pineapple from one of Miyaji's absurd-looking cocktails. The green haired boy found he enjoyed the taste—it suited Takao surprisingly well. As the raven haired boy wrapped his arms around Midorima's neck, the taller boy started to let his own hands wander. Running his untaped fingers down Takao's chest, he boldly slid his hand up the raven haired boy's shirt and caressed his waist. His skin was soft and warm and infinitely inviting.

Something muffled in the back of Midorima's mind said he should feel ashamed and was scolding him for his shamefully wanton behavior. But another part—a much _louder_ part—was telling him to just pull Takao's pants down and take him then and there, seven minutes be damned.

Midorima didn't much like either of those thoughts. As extraordinarily embarrassed as he would most likely feel after the effects of the alcohol wore off, he just couldn't bring himself to regret or feel sorry for his actions. He wanted Takao. He _needed _Takao—and to his great delight, Takao seemed to feel the exact same way. Of course that wasn't to say that he was going to pay attention to the loud suggestions the more…impatient part of him was making. Midorima might have been sporting a boner that could cut through glass, but that didn't mean that he was going to corrupt Takao's virtue on the floor of Kagami Taiga's hall closet. No, the taller boy's feelings were much larger, deeper, and more confusing than simple carnal attraction. Not that he didn't want to fuck Takao into the floorboards—but this was neither the time nor place for that. Especially since he only had a little over 5 minutes on the clock.

Sliding his hand to the small of Takao's back, Midorima gently pushed him down onto the floor. Planting his other hand next to the smaller boy's head for balance, the green haired boy leaned over him and began peppering little kisses on his neck as he settled himself more comfortably between the raven haired boy's legs.

"Shin-cha_aaahn_" Takao moaned as he felt Midorima lift him a bit to sharply grind their hips together.

"Good?" he asked, his voice notably huskier in the raven haired boy's ear.

Midorima distinctly felt the little shiver of pleasure travel down Takao's spine. "Yes. More."

The taller boy ground their hips together harder and was rewarded with a breathy gasp from Takao. Determined to elicit every pleasure-induced sound he could in that short amount of time, Midorima slid his hand down from the shorter boy's back to his perky little ass, giving it a firm squeeze. Takao whimpered and tangled his fingers in Midorima's mussed green hair. The taller boy's hand continued on its path, stopping behind the raven haired boy's knee and returning to his ass once Midorima had firmly wrapped his leg around his waist.

The green haired boy's breath hitched when he felt Takao arch his back and rub up against him. The pressure in his pants was becoming unbearable and the sensation of their clothed erections grinding together felt good, but it was nowhere near enough. Sliding his hand back up from Takao's ass, Midorima tugged up the hem of his t-shirt and set to work marking the soft skin of the shorter boy's chest. Dark as it was in the cramped closet, the taller boy had no trouble locating Takao's nipples, and wasted no time in taking one of the hardened nubs into his mouth and sucking eagerly. The raven haired boy pressed up towards the warm, welcoming heat of Midorima's mouth and whimpered.

"Sensitive, aren't you?" commented the green haired boy with a smirk.

In lieu of answering, Takao yanked Midorima back up toward him and smashed their lips together in another sloppy kiss. When they pulled away for air, the raven haired boy leaned up towards his ear.

"Take me, Shintarou."

The taller boy stiffened. Takao saying his name in that breathy voice tinged with need was nearly enough to make him come on the spot. Every fiber in his being was telling him to do it; to flip the raven haired boy over and make love to him until neither of them could move, but the way he had phrased it in his head made him stop and think. He didn't just want to _have sex_ with Takao, he wanted to _make love_ to him. He wanted to take his time and pleasure him properly, to convey what he felt through his actions since the proper words always seemed to escape him. As fun as a drunken romp sounded to the lower half of his body, his wish for a more meaningful type of intimacy helped him control his base desires.

Carefully pulling back a bit, Midorima bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. "No."

Takao went rigid underneath him. "What?"

"I'm sorry."

"I-if it's time you're worried about, then just forget about the seven minutes. We can take as long as we need—"

"It's not about the time, I just don't want to have sex with you in a closet."

Takao paused beneath him and was quiet for a long moment before responding. "Oh."

The green haired boy didn't need to see his face to know that the light had died from those mesmerizing gray eyes—Takao's voice was more than enough to convey the shift in atmosphere. The shorter boy had completely misunderstood. He had thought that the green haired boy meant that he didn't want to have sex with him period. Feeling as though his heart was ripping in two just from hearing the pain and disappointment in that one syllable, Midorima quickly sat up, pulling the raven haired boy up with him and settling him in his lap so they were facing each other. Gathering every bit of resolve he had, the taller boy cupped Takao's cheeks with both hands and pulled him forward until their foreheads were touching.

"Shin-chan?"

"I…" Midorima tried to stop the slight tremble in his voice. "I don't want to have sex with you because I like you too much to have our first time be in Kagami Taiga's hallway closet with most of our teammates within hearing distance."

Takao made no response for such a long time that the green haired boy was afraid that he hadn't heard him. Warm hands were placed over his own, and the shorter boy's breath brushed against his lips as he whispered quietly. "You…like me?"

Midorima nodded. "I do."

The raven haired boy's grip grew tighter. "Oh Shin-chan. I like you too."

Immediately crossing the small gap between them, the taller boy pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss before drawing back and wrapping his arms around Takao's waist. The raven haired boy twined his own arms around Midorima's neck and rested his head on the taller boy's shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, holding each other quietly. It was a comfortable silence, only broken by the occasional rustle of clothing, or the sound of lips pressing against skin quietly.

When their heart rates had settled down and they had cooled off a bit, a quiet buzzing caused them to draw apart. Takao reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, shutting off the alarm.

He looked up at Midorima, the light from the screen casting odd shadows on his face. "Time's up."

The green haired boy slipped his glasses on and cleared his throat. "You know…"

Takao looked up at him expectantly and the taller boy had to take another moment to clear his throat again.

"My parents are out of town, so I have the house to myself this weekend. Would you like to spend the night?"

Even with the poor illumination from the phone screen, Midorima was sure that the raven haired boy could easily see the bright blush making its way to his face. Nimble hands reached forward and adjusted the taller boy's shirt collar. A mischievous, albeit slightly embarrassed, smile tugged at the corners of Takao's lips.  
>"I'd love to, Shintarou."<p>

"It's settled then."

After taking a moment to find the light switch and straighten out their clothes and try to make themselves more presentable, gray eyes quickly landed on a nondescript box tucked in a corner. Wasting no time, Takao quickly picked it up and peeked inside.

The green haired boy adjusted his glasses. "What is it?"

"A karaoke machine." Swinging the closet door open, the shorter boy stepped out confidently. "I found a karaoke machine!"

Midorima followed, unsuccessfully trying to hide a very obvious trail of hickeys that had formed on the left side of his neck. Their hair was ruffled and their clothes were in disarray. Everyone could clearly tell what they had been up to, but decided to ignore it in favor of the fascinating device Takao had discovered in the depths of the hallway closet.

The green haired boy leaned against a wall and watched the group start to crowd around Takao. Pushing down feelings that he did not want to acknowledge as jealousy, Midorima busied himself with admiring the impressive amount of marks he had managed to leave on the raven haired boy's pale skin. Feeling his gaze on him, Takao looked over in his direction and gave him a cheeky wink.

Midorima turned away and tried to hide the smile threatening to curl up the sides of his mouth. Seven minutes in heaven indeed.

* * *

><p>that got hella cheesy hella fast and i apologize. it started to get out of hand towards the middle and i didn't want to make it a smut fic, so i had to tone down the dry humping fairly quickly.<br>anyway, this story runs parallel to my aokaga fic "spin the bottle". i was tentatively planning to write little spinoffs for all of the pairings i alluded to in the story (kisekasa, murauro, kiyohyu). they would most likely be fluffy oneshots of the T rated variety and centered around a cheesy middle-school type party game, much like this fic. would you guys be interested in reading such things, and if so, what pairing would you most want to see?

as always, i hope you enjoyed reading, or at least didnt deem this a complete waste of your time. any and all reviews are greatly appreciated and encouraged!


End file.
